Now and Then
by Booksong
Summary: Some conversations between the three canon couples; remembering the past and looking forward to the future. Sukka. Kataang. Maiko.


**Disclaimer: I didn't own them _then_, and I don't own them _now_.**

**A/N: I wrote this one-shot back on New Year's, so that's kind of the theme: remembering the past and looking forward to the future. It's dialogue-only, so you'll have to guess which characters are speaking (don't worry, it's not that hard).**

* * *

**Now and Then**

"It's a beautiful aurora tonight."

"It's because we came right at dusk. It's always brightest right when the sun's gone down. You know, I used to come here with my mom all the time to watch it. But I'm kind of glad I have someone else to watch it with now."

"Heh. Thanks."

"So, are you off again tomorrow?"

"Yeah. It stinks I have to go so soon, but…you know. Avatar stuff."

"It's okay. In a way it's nice that so many people look up to you now. And you're really making a difference."

"For some reason I actually thought I might get to _relax_ after the war ended."

"Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Oh, thanks for your support. But you're right. And I really do want to make the world better now. The world kind of deserves it, you know what I mean?"

"Definitely."

"But I _do_ want to spend more time with you, too."

"We'll find a way. We always do."

"Yeah. So let's make good use of our time now…you ready?"

"Always, O Great and Powerful Avatar Aang."

"After you, O Beautiful and Deadly Waterbending Sifu."

"You know Aang, the real question isn't whether _we're_ ready."

"What is the real question then?"

"Are the _penguins_ ready?"

******

"So, what do you think?"

"Hmmmm…about what?"

"Suki! About coming with me."

"Oh yeah, your big trip. You said a whole year?"

"Well, yes. I mean, Dad and Aang both asked me to go…and then Zuko chimed in and said I'd make a great scout-diplomat-explorer."

"Hold still, I've almost finished your eye. Is that your official title?"

"Geez, I hope not. Anyway…how about it? Would you come?"

"Mmmm…a whole year with you. Alone. Having adventures. Seeing the world. I don't know Sokka…I'll have to think about it."

"Really? Well…would you think quick? I have to tell Dad by next week."

"You goof. Of _course_ I'm coming. You think I'd let you go wandering all over the place by yourself? Just one more spot on your cheek…"

"Oh. Oh, right. I mean…that's great! Man, I can't wait to tell Dad…thanks Suki."

"Hold still or you'll smudge it! Like I said, that was an easy answer. Something to look forward to."

"Yeah. Now, if you're finished with my makeup, can we get on with the thing I'm looking forward to right now?"

"You are _way_ too eager to fight for someone who loses six times out of seven."

"It is _not_ that often!"

"Come on. First one to the dojo gets a five-second advantage start."

"Hey! You can't do that! You know the person who calls it always wins! Suki, _no fair_!"

"Stop whining and run! Or you won't be able to keep with me on your…I mean _our_…trip."

"Oh yeah? Well…well…Hey, you know, I really like hearing you call it that. Our trip."

"Well, it's not getting you to my…I mean _our_…fight any faster."

"Hey, I caught that hint. I am _not_ losing."

"Then come put your sword where your mouth is, Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe."

******

"Do you remember when we used to walk here?"

"Yeah. It was only nice in the summer though. In winter they wouldn't give me decent boots and my feet froze."

"Oh. Yeah. Um, sorry about that."

"And there would always be officials and generals walking by, and they'd give us weird looks. Not that I cared."

"So…you don't miss the old days?"

"Well, I liked being with you. But I think I like it better now. It seems…easier."

"Well, the war _is_ over."

"That could be it."

"So, move forward is the best policy?"

"I'm not saying it wasn't nice back then, Zuko. But you know, look to the future and all that weird, happy optimistic stuff."

"I know. But still…I can't help remembering it. How I used to feed the turtleducks with my mom, and attend those lame plays at Ember Island, and talk to Uncle. But you're right, as the Fire Lord I need to think about the future of my nation and…hey, what's that?"

"Hold still, Your Majesty."

"Mai…what are you doing? Is that an _apple_?!"

"I said hold still, or I'll impale you."

"Get it off me, _now_."

"Okay."

_"That's NOT what I--!"_

_Ssssssssshwiipp._

"MAI! Are you _trying_ to kill me? I thought we were past this stuff! What happened to 'look to the future'?"

"There are some things that are too good to forget. The look on your face when I did that, for instance."

"You know Mai, sometimes you just…"

"I know. I feel exactly the same way about you. Now, you'd better hurry up and kiss me before I find any more apples. I forgot how much fun that was."


End file.
